<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows Of Heartbreak by SilverHalos88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921464">Shadows Of Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88'>SilverHalos88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Limited Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Love, Secrets, Teasing, The Vault (Doctor Who), Time Travel, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It took them several lifetimes and dozens of broken hearts to get to this point, but now that they have finally found their happy ending, both The Doctor and Missy will fight like hell to protect it. But secrets only stay hidden for so long, and there are many who fear the power of the union of perhaps the two greatest Time Lords to ever exist. As the pair work to avert their fate, a new player enters the game, one determined to make sure they never succeed…”</p>
<p>So this story is the next chapter of my story that sees the 12th Doctor and Missy as an established couple, one trying to prevent the collapse of their relationship due to their oncoming regenerations. I’m not entirely sure where I’m going with this yet, but I think it’ll be fun to find out. Enjoy! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Limited Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows Of Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nardole paced nervously back and forth in front of the door of the vault. He had trodden this path so often now that he could almost see his own foot prints beginning to be worn into the stone floor. He checked his watch; it was a pointless gesture, one designed to help him fit in more than anything else. He had a dozen different ways of recording time, thanks to the cybernetic components that made up a good deal of his body. He let out a long sigh of frustration. Each of his instruments said the same thing. <br/>The Doctor was way over his allotted time inside the vault.<br/>Nardole looked at the heavy outer doors, wishing he could see past them. This wasn’t the first time this happened. In fact it was becoming an all too common occurrence. What was going on in there? The Doctor’s instructions had been simple, and yet he insisted on these visits, constantly putting himself at risk. This had to be some part of a plan, some convoluted scheme designed to engineer her escape. Why couldn’t he see that? Worse still, what if he was dead? No no no, that wouldn’t do at all. He turned to the door and pulled his key from his pocket. He went to place it in the lock when his hand froze. <br/>What if this was all part of her plan? What if the moment he opened the door she leapt out and blitzed out into the universe again, ready to set it ablaze?<br/>No, that would be no good, Nardole decided as he stepped away from the door, that would not do at all. He would give The Doctor some more time. That was all that was needed, he decided as he resumed trying to wear a grove into the floor. Perhaps Bill would know what to do…</p>
<p>“You know one day he is actually going to come in.” Missy said as she toyed with the buttons on the coat and idly swung her foot back and forth as it hung over the edge of the armchair.<br/>“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. I uploaded a subroutine into his system that will always make him freeze up when its activated. Actually, forget I told you that.” The Doctor said from across the room without turning around. His focus was entirely on the frying pan and spatula in his hands. Well, ninety nine percent. Despite the vast progress Missy had made, there was still that indelible edge to her, that element of a predator that was always eyeing up its next meal. He trusted her as much as he could, so much so that he would put his life in her hands if he had to, but he knew there was only so much she could resist temptation. It was who she was, magnificently mercurial at times, and added an element of risk to every moment he spent with her. But that was what also made it special. It was a privilege to be here, for both of them really. They had both spent decades earning this right. Maybe she would continue to change. He knew he certainly was. There was no way of knowing if that would be a good thing or not, which only made him more determined to make the most of every moment they had.<br/>“How’s the eggs darling? They better be worth the early morning wake up. What time is it anyways? Five? Six?” She asked casually in that tone that said she didn’t really care. The Doctor glanced back at her for a moment, fighting to return his gaze back to the frying pan.<br/>“The eggs are doing fine, and trust me, you are going to love them. They’re a delicacy from the north arm of the Anborian galaxy. I’ve been wanting to try them for years. Apparently every bite produces a new sensation, like magic! And the last time I check it was past twelve.” <br/>“Well how would I know? The box I’m locked in is rather different from yours, lest I remind you. Its not like I get to go travelling on a whim. Need a babysitter for that now.” The Doctor could practically hear the smirk on her face. She knew full well that if she wanted to go anywhere, he would take her. He was pretty sure she had snuck out on her own accord too on a number of occasions, but she’d always been here when he had returned to check on her, as if she knew when he was going to arrive. The fact she came back at all was enough to make him smile. <br/>It only took another minute or so for him to finish the eggs. He effortlessly slipped them onto the plates, thankful that there was nothing more complex needed. Cooking had always been hit and miss for him. Taking the plates in hand, he turned and made his way from the kitchen to improvised sitting area where Missy was waiting. The pop-up rooms reminded him of the show rooms you would find in furniture shops, little slices of a home cut out and placed in the optimal positions to show off. That was pretty much how it worked here. The rooms and furniture were rapid printed creations designed for colonists who were setting up their first homes. They were designed to feel homely and were comfortable enough, though not as much as the things they were based on. Once they were no longer needed they could be collapsed back into their component materials, ready to be stored and used elsewhere. It had been easy enough to acquire them. It wasn’t much, but it certainly filled out the formerly sparse space a little more.<br/>“Well I wouldn’t give it a five star review, but points for trying I guess.” Missy said as she sat up, wrapping the Doctor’s long coat tight around her so that it hugged her form. <br/>“Remember you said that.” The Doctor replied as he sat on the stool on the other side of the simple table. He picked up his fork, but saw Missy hesitating. “Look I know purple eggs with sparkly bits are weird to look at, but give it a go. They’re meant to be great, especially the sparkly bits.” He said, then used his fork to slice of a portion and stuff it in his mouth. Missy watched him suspiciously for a long moment, then rolled her eyes and relented.<br/>She was sold from the first bite. The flavours were incredible. They were bright and vivid, flavours that had no right to be in a simple egg. With each chew a new one would explode into her mouth, the sensations setting her mouth alight with taste and joy. She had to fight to keep the surprise from her face. She couldn’t let him have the satisfaction, at least not without making him work for it.<br/>“I guess they’re alright.” Missy said as she cut off another portion. The Doctor eyed her with that look that seemed designed to cut through deceit. <br/>“Your cheeks are blushing.” He said. <br/>“That… means nothing.” Missy said, trying not to met his gaze. A second passed. She rolled her eyes. “Ok fine. They’re amazing. You did a good job. Gold star for you. Now stop gloating before I shove this fork somewhere unpleasant. Where are we off to today?” <br/>“Nowhere I’m afraid. I promised I would show Bill some Aztec pyramids to help her out with a paper she is writing.” The Doctor said as he finished the last of his eggs. It was Missy’s turn to glare at him. <br/>“Wrong, try again. Or don’t if you want. Its been a while since we had a fun guessing game.” She said, flicking the final portion of an egg at him. The Doctor huffed. <br/>“Ok fine. I’ve got to go pay for these eggs. I left the chef of a particularly exclusive restaurant with nothing more than a smile and a promise I’d be right back. That reminds me, must ask Nardole if he has money.” <br/>“Fine, be like that. I didn’t really want to know anyways.” Missy said as she watched him pick up the empty plates and take them back to the sink. He set them down. He was about to turn around when he felt four sharp pricks in the side of his neck and a hand wrap around his waist. “Tell me the truth Doctor.” Missy said, her voice a dark whisper. “We’re in this together, remember.” <br/>The Doctor froze for a second, letting Missy have her moment. Then, without looking, he slowly reached up and grabbed her hand, the one that was holding the fork. How could he have forgotten to pick up the fork? Carefully, he pulled her hand away from his neck, relieved that she allowed him to do so. Then he twisted in her grasp, turning to face her. A dark look filled her face, a thin smile on her pale red lips. As he looked at her, she moved closer to him, trapping him between her and the kitchen counter behind him. <br/>“I mean it Doctor, we’re a partnership now.” She said softly, conspiratorially, as though the words would lose their power if spoken any louder. She was so close now he could smell her, an intoxicating alien scent that made the eggs seem like nothing. It was a scent that always got to him, and he for a moment he was powerless to do anything as she bought her hands up over his chest. In one hand she still held the fork. She twirled it for a second, before lightly poking it into his chest, slowly moving it to the top button of his shirt. <br/>“Tell me what you’re thinking.” She said as she moved closer to him, her breath rolling across his cheek.<br/>“I’m going to the war labs on Skeliong twelve, during the silver chession war. They were working on a prototype skin suit around about then, one that was meant to be remarkably strong. All records of it disappeared after the war, after the labs were destroyed, so I figured no one would mind if I slipped in and grabbed it before that happened. I can’t bring you to this. You know why.” The Doctor said as he tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against hers. For a moment all he could hear was the rapid beating of his heats. <br/>“The incident with the acid. Yes, I suppose it would be around then, wouldn’t it? Its not my fault they just left those vats around for anyone to play with.” She said as she pulled back, a mischievous glint in her oh-so-dark eyes. The Doctor gave a half-concerned frown.<br/>“You melted half of their capitol city with the rain you made. It was a wonder no one was killed.” He said. Missy smiled as she remembered. <br/>“Those awful skyscrapers were blocking my view, and it was during the war. I didn’t think anyone would notice.” She said, then finally relented. She took a step back, leaving him aching for the closeness that he had once detested. “Fine, I guess showing my face would make quite a scene. You’re just lucky I wanted a bath.” With that she took a few steps back.<br/>“I’m going to need my coat.” He said as she glided towards the bath tub. Without saying anything she glanced back at him, the same dark smile still on her face. Then she made a motion with her hands, and the coat she was wearing slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor.<br/>She was totally nude beneath.<br/>“What? How? When did that happen?” He asked, watching as Missy deliberately swayed her hips with every slow step she took, her long black curly hair falling effortlessly down her back. <br/>“You have your secrets, I have mine.” She said cryptically, then climbed into the already filled bath tub, slipping beneath the bubbles. <br/>“But where did your clothes go?!” He called after her. She looked at him, her head poking above the rim of the large, copper colour tub.<br/>“Oh I’m sure they’ll turn up in some fun places, just like they have in the past.” She said with a wink. Then a satisfied smile crossed her face. “Look who’s blushing now.” <br/>The Doctor shook his head and forced his eyes away from the bathtub. He quickly retrieved his coat and headed for the door, trying to will the blood away from his cheeks. It suddenly felt very hot in here. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, and was about to open the door when Missy called out.<br/>“You know, I suppose I could use a hand scrubbing my back. It’s surprising how dirty one gets stuck in a room by one’s self all the time.” Missy said, her voice filled with suggestion. The Doctor couldn’t stop the smile crossing his face. He turned back from the door in time to see the playful look on Missy’s face before she slipped further down into the tub. He put the key back in his pocket.<br/>“I suppose Nardole won’t mind waiting a bit longer.”</p>
<p>The trek back to the TARDIS was simple enough. Most of the destruction and fighting had been on the north side of the city, though he still had to avoid the occasional crater and destroyed hover-fighter. He had parked the TARDIS close enough that he could easily get to it, but far enough out in the outskirts that it wouldn’t be mistaken for some kind of secret weapon from one of the warring sides. The silver chession war would be over in a matter of days, in no small part thanks to the actions of Missy. Even from here, he could see the ruins of the planet’s capital city. The acid rain Missy had created had been on a whim, but it had inadvertently changed the outcome of the war. The various sides had all believed one of the others had developed a new kind of super weapon, one that was too dangerous to face. They would soon all meet and sign a ceasefire. A few months after that a peace treaty would be agreed, one that would take the civilisation into a new age that would see them spread to a dozen other star systems. He had only recently discovered Missy’s part in the events when they had been discussing some of their separate adventures. Up until then, he like most people believed the source of the rain was a mystery lost to the war, though there were always rumours of higher ups on all the various sides who knew the truth and covered it up out of fear. Those rumours made a lot more sense now, and was why he couldn’t risk bringing a different version of Missy here. If his logic was correct, her past self had already left the planet, so there was no risk of them running into each other. But if someone recognised her, it could put both her and the future of Skeliong twelve in jeopardy. Still, he couldn’t help but smile a little. It had been a shock to discover her role in the war and the subsequent mystery, but then again that just summed her up really. It was one of the reasons they got along so well he suspected, but it was also the reason a lot of people got hurt. The city had been evacuated by the time the acid rain had fallen, but the war labs that one of the sides believed had created it had not. It had only been his actions that had saved the various workers and scientists when a bombing run had levelled the place. At least she wouldn’t have their deaths on her conscience. Even now she was still having trouble dealing with the guilt that she had discovered hidden in her actions, and he would occasionally find her crying when she thought she was alone. He was so proud of her for that. It would have been easy to run from those feelings, to bury them back in the dark pit from which they had escaped. But she had chosen to face them, chosen to try and make herself better. And that meant everything.<br/>With the sounds of explosions far in the distance, the Doctor pulled out the key for the TARDIS as he closed the final dozen meters towards it. As he did, his fingers brushed against the memory drive that held the last remaining copy of the super armoured skinsuit. He’d gotten a glance at the designs and materials needed before he had copied it over to the memory drive. It was especially ingenious, capable of doing things that even armoured suits much more advanced would struggle with. Plus it wouldn’t be that hard to get his hands on the materials needed to make it. As the situation stood, it was one of the better options for their plan, as much as there even was a plan at the moment. So far it boiled down to preventing their regenerations, which meant getting as much protection for themselves as possible. If nothing else it bought them time to think of something more long term, but he knew it was all one big long shot. He had already seen the future, and knew what they were up against. They were fighting time itself, and time didn’t like to lose. He took one last look at the remaining half of the capital city, then moved the key into position.<br/>The key had barely touched the lock when a flash of almost blinding green light surrounded him and the TARDIS. It was only for a second though. After that everything went dark.</p>
<p>“Wake up, Doctor.” The voice said, cutting through the gloom that had filled his mind. There was a long moment of stillness as his body rebooted. Then it was like an engine roaring into life. The Doctor’s eyes sprung open as he sat up. A heartbeat later he had jumped to his feet, looking around the large circular room. All his senses were in hyper mode, taking in as many details as he could. The green light was a high-level immobilizer teleport, designed to stop targets from fleeing as they were transported. He could still taste the residual energy. He held up a finger to read the atmosphere as he tapped his foot, testing the gravity. <br/>“Save your efforts, Doctor. You are in the temporal chamber of the Shadow Proclamation.” A voice said from behind him. The Doctor turned. <br/>“How dare you just abduct me like that? You have no right.” The Doctor said, indignant, as he met the gaze of the Shadow Architect, the mysterious leader of the interstellar law enforcement agency. Even now he still knew little about her. By his perspective, it had been over a two centuries since he had last seen her, yet she looked exactly the same, her pale skin and dark red eyes as distinctive now as they were when he had first met her. <br/>“I have every right, Doctor. Millions of different civilisations have entrusted me to be their voice. And we need to talk.” She said, sitting on an elevated platform on side of the room.<br/>“You know you really should have just called.” The Doctor said as he tried to appear calm, though already he was plotting ahead. “And you certainly shouldn’t have put my TARDIS in arm’s reach.” He added as he took a step towards the large blue box just off the center of the room. He had noticed it as soon as he had awakened. His hand was zapped by a bolt of energy as he reached for the door.<br/>“Oh we wouldn’t make it that easy, Doctor. Not after the last time.” The Shadow Architect said. <br/>“To be fair you always catch me at the worst moments. Seriously how do you do that? Do you have some kind of awkwardness detector that you pull out when you’re bored and want something-” <br/>“We know about her, Doctor.” The Shadow Architect’s interruption stopped him mid-sentence. He hadn’t expected that. <br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, his face becoming a mask that revealed nothing. The Shadow Architect shock her head, not buying it.<br/>“You and the Mistress have been spotted many times together. Not in conflict, but in unison.” She said, glaring down at him.<br/>“What’s your point?” He asked, matching her stare. <br/>“What is the nature of your connection with her? What is the purpose of these repeated appearances, conducted in such a… peaceful manner?” She asked, her voice filled with authority but also something more.<br/>“I’m sorry, is there anything wrong with two people going for a walk every now and then? I didn’t realise that was against universal rules.” His answer only seemed to infuriate her more. She pressed a button on the arm of the chair she was sitting on, and dozens of holographic displays sprung into life all around the room. There were filled with a mixture of lists, still images and video clips that seemed to come from both all over the universe and all throughout history. It took him a second to realise what they were. They were Missy’s crimes.<br/>“The Mistress, the Master, it doesn’t matter what name they go by, for many in existence know them by one unifying moniker: Monster. She is a tyrannical, genocidal monster, and has caused untold suffering. She is wanted in countless systems for equally numerous crimes, and yet you have been seen repeatedly strolling around with her as if these things meant nothing! She is one of your greatest enemies, Doctor. We have seen that time and again. So I ask you again. What is going on?” The Shadow Architect’s words echoed around the room like the boom of thunder, and her eyes seemed to glow with fury. All the Doctor could do was stand there, feeling like a child being yelled at. In truth the moment of silence gave him time to think. The truth about Missy’s past had always been the elephant in the room, one that he had become better and better at ignoring the closer they had gotten. But that didn’t mean everyone else was so willing to forget. He placed his hands in the pockets of his coat, a seemingly harmless gesture. <br/>“I have my own reasons for spending time with her, but I promise you that as long as I am with her, she will cause no harm. You have my word, I take full responsibility.” The Doctor said, trying to compromise. The Shadow Architect shock her head. <br/>“No Doctor, that will not do. The council of justice demands answers. She is a threat, and you should be stopping her. Not walking arm in arm!” She shouted, bringing a holo-display center screen. It showed them strolling along, not a care in the world. He cursed himself for not realising they had been followed. <br/>“I am stopping her, really. Please, believe me, this is the best way.” He said, trying to stay calm. The Shadow Architect glared at him, for a moment hesitating. Her eyes went distant for a moment, as if she were seeing another world entirely, talking to people far away from here. When she returned, a hard look settled on her face.<br/>“You have to understand Doctor, this is an unprecedented situation, one that is of the highest catastrophe levels.” <br/>“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked, genuinely confused. <br/>“You and the Mistress can’t be together. Not as friends. Not as anything… else. Her crimes are documented well enough to warrant the threat status connected to her. But you are hardly innocent either. There are many who would like to see you shackled and imprisoned, and it is only your commitment to righteousness that sees you walking free. If that were ever in doubt… You see, Doctor, the universe will not tolerate the alliance of the two most dangerous Timelords to ever exist. The potential threat from the two of you combined would be immeasurable, even more so if you have been corrupted by her madness. We will not allow it, Doctor. The council and all those we represent are in unanimous agreement. Should it be determined that your loyalties have shifted, then action will be taken. We will call upon all the forces we command to prevent this union, even if that means going to war with you.” <br/>“Others have tried to fight me before, Architect. You know what happened to them.” The Doctor said, a hard edge in his voice as his eyes turned dark.<br/>“It that a threat?” She asked, her hand moving back to the control console built into the arm of her chair. The Doctor shook his head.<br/>“No, just a warning. I understand your position, I really do, but my statement still stands. My business with the Mistress is my own. I give you my word that there is nothing you need to be worried about. Please, don’t challenge me on this.” He said, his words heavy. The Shadow Architect pressed a button. On the surface nothing changed, but he could feel a shift in the energy of the room. <br/>“That answer is not satisfactory. I’m sorry Doctor, but we can’t let you leave.” <br/>The lights flickered.<br/>The Doctor was already moving with the first flux of darkness. He charged for the door of the TARDIS. Behind him, the Shadow Architect finally realised this wasn’t what she had intended to happen when she pressed the button. It hadn’t been that hard for the Doctor to reprogram the controls, even with his sonic screwdriver inside the pocket of his coat. All he had to do was keep her talking for a few moments, and she had been eager to reveal her cards. Now all the controls did was deactivate the force field around the TARDIS. By the time the Shadow Architect regained control, the TARDIS and The Doctor were already gone. <br/>“You fool.” The Shadow Architect muttered as she sat back in her chair. For a second she stared at the empty space where the TARDIS had been. Then she pushed another button.<br/>The backup plan would have to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>